Sirius Black
by Yuval25
Summary: How did Sirius Black really die? OneShot. Please R&R! Dramatic, eye-opening, AU.


_Hi guys (and girls). I thought I should do something a bit different, so this isn't going to be funny. I know, I know - you like to laugh. But I can't be happy all the time, I need to be depressed sometimes, too (it's good for my image, you know, as a teenager). I hope you'll like it. I want to thank everybody who has taken the time to write a review, because it's really helpful. So... thanks, yeah... Um, I'm probably going to be pretty busy this June, what with finals and everything. I still need a beta, by the way. So, in this cheerful note!-Enjoy(=_

**Sirius Black**

**By**

**Yuval25**

Sirius Black – murderer of thirteen people. The man was part of a terrorist group which spread destruction around England in the seventies and eighties. On October 31, 1981, on the night of Halloween, Black bombed a street in London, killing thirteen innocents and staying alive. He was imprisoned in the government's most guarded prison for life. The trial was executed with closed doors, much to the media's dismay, and its contents were not published. The families of the deceased weren't allowed to testify or even watch the trial, although they were satisfied with the punishment. Sirius Black was found guilty. That was fourteen years ago.

Light Yagami smiled. He needed to kill criminals outside of Japan, and this man was perfect. Because of his crime, he was probably guarded heavily. That meant he would be discovered early, or his body would anyway. Light had to give him a heart Attack, so the police would know it was Kira who did it. But he couldn't just kill one man, he had a whole list. Twenty five criminals he was going to kill in one day, just to confuse the police. They couldn't know he was in Japan.

Ryuuk sighed happily. He was content with Light killing so many people, which made Light respect him. He understood the need for justice, and he approved of Light's methods. Ryuuk was a god of death, a Shinigami, so basically it meant Light was doing the right thing, if the gods approved of it.

Light had it all planned – he would spread the killings in a certain order, all through the day. He had time, because he had the day off. He told his mother he was studying, so there was no danger of her or his younger sister entering his room, and his father was at the police station at the moment.

He would start with just a few every hour, and then would increase the number of the killings until finally at eleven PM he would have killed all of the twenty five criminals. Those men deserved to die. He had chosen only those who have performed crimes that were big, like murder.

He started writing the names early in the morning. It was dark outside. He wrote the first one and waited for half an hour. Then he wrote 'Steve Deever' who's been accused of the death of twenty one groups of military soliders. He waited forty two minutes before writing the name 'Sirius Black'. He smiled. Three down, twenty two to go.

Far away, in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries, two powerful groups fought. It wasn't a normal quarrel; there weren't any knives, or guns. The people who fought did so with sticks. The accurate term is 'wand'.

Blue, red and green lights exploded everywhere. Black gusts of wind and white gusts of wind flew and chased in the space confined between the four stone walls. In the middle of the strange, battle-field-like room was a glowing, gate-like object. It was filled with sparkling, white, whispering things. It was what they called the Veil. The veil of death, of doom, or whatever you wanted to call it. It killed.

The man with the shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes was dueling with his cousin beside the Veil. They exchanged cursed and spells, occasionally releasing a charm or two. He taunted her, distracting himself. She used that opening to strike him with a common curse – the stunning curse.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, smiling in triumph when it hit him. His expression froze in shock, but his eyes were still laughing. He staggered back inthe direction of the Veil. He stopped in time, just barely touching the ghosts. He wanted to sigh, but his exhale caught in his throat. A sharp pain in his shoulder surprised him, and when the pain moved to his chest, he couldn't do anything but fall back. It was beyond painful.

He realized he was having a heart attack while falling through the Veil. The shock didn't leave his expression even as he disappeared into the white mess, becoming one of the ghosts himself.

Back in Japan, Light Yagami smiled and wrote the next name in the death note.

_AN: Oh! I forgot! There is something here from All My Sons, so yeah, if you recognized it, it's not a coincidence._


End file.
